Not Just a Tree
by Miharu Endou
Summary: For the Weirdest GA Pairing Challenge.Because if you love someone, anything is possible. Natsume H. x Sakura Tree. ;


**Not Just a Tree**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> For the Weirdest GA Pairing if you love someone, anything is possible. Natsume H. x Sakura Tree. ;)

**Pairing: **Natsume H. x Sakura Tree

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/ Supernatural.

**Note: **This is my entry for the Weirdest GA Pairing Challenge. Haha. Write a one-shot with a unique pairing. I choose this. We'll never know what we could do to people… or things. ;) I dedicate this to my AoGA family! I love you guys!

Have fun reading!

* * *

><p>I am only but a tree.<p>

For so long, I have watched the people around me grow into the most impressive beings. They were only Alice users, after all.

They say that a tree is wise. I am only but a tree. I am not wise. I am experienced. I have been through a lot, for I have lived for a long time now. I have seen people come and go, but only one has stayed in my heart, if ever I have one.

_Natsume Hyuuga._

I have remembered him sitting under my shade for the first time_._ He came back from his first mission, and he was bleeding. I saw him cry for the first time. He was with his friend, the blonde boy with the animal pheromone.

People started to know of his missions. They feared him. Hated him, even. A tree like me didn't. A tree like me loved.

When he was frustrated, he would kick me and punch me. He even tried to burn me. But, I did not falter. For I am only but a tree. I watched him release his tension and, I stood there, patiently waiting for him to calm down. I wish I could hug him. But I couldn't, for I am only but a tree.

No one knew him the way I did. I have seen him cry, laugh, frown, get angry, and feel weak. I have heard his sentiments. He was a man of few words, but those words he spoke were worth a million. It would pierce through anyone's heart.

He was only a kid, but he has been through a lot. I wish I could speak to him. I wish I could tell him what I feel, but if that happens, he will run away from me. He will never come back. I am only but a tree, after all. Who would want to hear a tree talk? Trees do not talk, that is because we are only trees.

So, everyday, I watched him. There was never a dull day. He would usually sit beside his best friend, and they would just talk. I would listen. At first, they only talked about the school, the teachers, his mission. But, there finally came a time that he talked about a _girl._

She was a short, bubbly brunette. I have seen more beautiful girls, but she was the only one who glowed of happiness and optimism. I actually learned to like her. But, my perception on her changed the moment I found out _he _bears feelings for her.

In my whole existence, I never knew that there would come a time that I would have my heart broken. No matter how much I loved him, I have never felt so angry in my entire time of existence. He kissed the girl he loved in the branch of the tree that loved him.

I have never felt so betrayed. So _hurt. _The being that was christened as _"Mikan Sakura_" took something I have always wanted to possess._ His heart. _He was supposed to be _mine. _Because, even if he wouldn't ask, I was his. Out of anger, my instincts told me to ravage him. Spoil him. Make him unchaste. Steal his purity. Take him for my own.

With great love comes great power, my great grand-tree told me. As a special tree, I can do many things other trees cannot do. My love can activate the abilities I have deep within. The things I wanted to do to him, I could easily accomplish them if I want to. But, I would never do that. I love him. And he loves her.

I have heard from humans that if you _really_ love someone, even if it hurts you, as long as the one you love is happy, you would be, too. At first, I didn't really understand. What I thought is that if you love someone, you would do whatever it takes to make that person love you back. I always used to think humans were stupid and weak.

I was wrong. Humans are the strongest beings I have ever seen. I now understand. My whole entity is shaking in pain and in sorrow, but half of me felt peaceful, it was like a burden was lifted from me. Then, I realized that I don't worry about him as much as I do before. It's because someone's there to make sure he won't be dragged to the darkness anymore.

For the first time in the existence of life, a tree cried.

* * *

><p>A few months have passed and things have changed drastically. He would still sit under my shade alone, but most of the time, he brought her with him. They were at peace. Surprisingly, so was I.<p>

But what bothered me all the time was their endless bickering. Yes, they used to bicker with each other before, but things started to look worse. They'd tease each other, she would get irked, would comment on how easy she gets irked. She would then ask him to apologize, but he won't. She'd get angry and say hurtful hurts and would run away.

At first, he would run after her, but as time passed, he stopped doing so. He would only sigh and stare blankly into space. Whatever happened to love? I have always believed that when you love someone, you would try your best to understand him or her. Or was it all a lie?

Weeks have passed, but I still haven't seen them together. He sat under my shade, alone, just like before. This time, he doesn't look happy anymore. He went back to his state when I first met him. And for the second time, I have seen him cry.

My anger flared. Who would do this inhumane thing to him? I've been heartbroken, too, and it doesn't feel nice. I almost thought I wouldn't survive. I felt like dying. I haven't experienced a lot of things, so it's only natural if I feel miserable with my broken heart.

But, he has been through a lot. He didn't cry before. I'm sure others would've already did. He suffered, but he kept it. But, now. Look at him now. He's crying.

It must've really hurt. She was the first girl he loved. If I could turn into a human, he wouldn't have to suffer. He'd have a shoulder to cry on and a presence to love. I'll love him more than she ever did.

He sighed and talked, "They say that if you're full of hurt, you should talk to plants. They suck in carbon dioxide and release oxygen. It's like if you talk to them, they'll suck in your pain and anger and would give you happiness."

He stopped for a while, and I waited. He never talked to me before. He continued, "I don't believe in all that shit, but fuck it. I'm angry. _So fucking angry._ Why would she do that to me? I loved her so fucking much, and what does she do to repay that love? She fucking cheats on me. You've been a witness of my love for her. I talk about her every single fucking day. I actually thought I'd be happy, you know. She made me laugh and smile."

"I just never knew she'd do this to me. I take it back. I'm not angry. I'm hurt. It feels worse than dying. Don't I have the right to love and be happy? Ruka and my family are the only people there for me. The gods must be laughing now. They must be making fun of my agony. They've always made me suffer. It's nothing new." He wiped the tears in his eyes.

"I promised Ruka that I won't cry anymore. I don't want to break his promise again. I want to grow up more so that I could leave this hell. I just knew Alice Academy would never make me happy. I was too fucking dumb to let my guard down."

I cried again, and to my surprise, I managed to talk. I said, "You're not alone, Natsume."

All of a sudden, I started to glow. What is this feeling? I could feel immense pain as I shrank. It was like someone was trying to cut me down. A burning sensation was engulfing me that I actually thought he was burning me. I stared at my roots, and realized they were replaced by a pair of…. Legs? W-what is happening to me?

He stared at me in surprise. Who wouldn't be surprised? As soon as the glowing stopped, I stood there in front of him, just barely inches away from him, bare. I smiled at him for the first time and did what I always wanted to do. Hug him.

Surprisingly, he didn't push me back.

"I've always been here for you," I whispered in his ear, my voice still weak. It was still so new to me.

He pushed me by my shoulders and took off his winter jacket. He made me wear it. But, he stared at me. He said, "Are you a fan girl? What did you do to the tree?"

I looked down and said, "I-I… I'm the tree. I've loved you since you sat under my shade, Natsume."

He shook his head and said, "This is crazy. If you're the tree, then why are you a girl right now? You look my age. Aren't trees old?"

He was right. How did I turn into this… girl? I thought hard and suddenly remembered what my great grand-tree told me. I told him what I was told.

"With great love comes great power."

He urged me to continue. "Trees inside the academy aren't your typical trees. They say that the first Alice was a tree in this land's offspring. This tree also fell in love with a human. He bore immense feelings, making him transform. We bare powers deep within. Since no one has used their powers they had, the future generations lost the ability to use it. But, we still had that power. We just didn't know how to activate it. Maybe because of what I felt, my powers awakened, turning me into a human."

"I know you might think I'm weird, but I do not mean you harm. I am only here to comfort you. If you do not wish to see me, I can always turn back into a tree. This time, permanently."

He only stared at me. I took his answer as a confirmation. I was about to walk away when he held my hand. It felt nice. I looked back. He looked away and said, "Let's go see Narumi. And, cover yourself properly with my jacket. It'll be replaced with a uniform soon."

My feet wobbled when we went to the faculty room. But what made things nice was that he held my hand the whole time.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

A month later, after many considerations, Narumi-sensei announced that they have a new classmate. As soon as the new girl entered, the whole room was filled with the scent of cherry blossoms. The new girl, with large forest green orbs, and long wavy hair smiled at the class. But, she had her eyes specifically on a guy who was staring back at her. Her heart skipped a beat.

He was smiling back at her.

Narumi grinned at what he saw and said, "Guys, this girl is a proof that we are inter-connected with every nature. The legend is true. The girl in front of you has the legendary nature Alice. This is you new classmate, Sakura Hayashi."

And for the second time in history, a tree was given the power to love.

She wasn't only just a tree. She was now a girl, and she was in love. To make things better, slowly, but surely, he's finally learning to love her back.

Right now, that's all that matters.

* * *

><p>I named Tree-san (me in AoGA Roleplay group) as Sakura Hayashi because "Sakura" means 'cherry blossoms' and "Hayashi" means 'forest'. I can't use 'Ki' (tree) for a last name, because if I do, it'll be too obvious. Haha.<p>

Haha. Whadya think? XD

R and R pleaase~

I love youz! :-*


End file.
